Sint Maarten
by DutchCherry12
Summary: It is a story about a dutch feast. And How link is dealing with this. Little Zelink one-shot


**Hey it is 11/11 and today there is a tradition in Holland around Amsterdam it is called 'Sint Maarten' it is the same idea as Halloween because children make ****lanterns in all kind of forms and then go by doors singing and then get their candy. Sinds I'm always the one to open the door I thought of Link in my shoes and this is how it turned out.**

Link sighed he just got home with bags of candy. He quickly Put it all in a big bowl and sat down in a chair. He sighed again he still got half a hour until the first kids would start. He didn't know all the fuss around this feast. All over Hyrule kids would go from door to door dragging their parents with them just for some candy. He remembered what Zelda told him _' Link let me tell you why we are celebrating this feast. It started with a rich lord who was riding with his horse trough town. He looked happily around him when he noticed a poor man on the side of the street he was shivering. The lord felt sorry for the man. So he got off his horse took his sword out and cut of a piece of his cape and gave it to the man "here this will keep you warm" he said with a warm voice. The poor man looked up and smiled at him "thank you, fine lord you shall be thanked by the gods for this" he said as he took it and put it over his body. The lord smile and got back on his horse "before you go Lord may I know your name?" the poor man asked " My name is Maarten" the Lord answered and then took off again. "thank you Lord Maarten" the man yelled. The lord waved and got back to his castle. The next day he was walking down the street when he was robbed and killed. The poor man found his body and prayed to the gods "please make us not forget this fine Lord who was not cold by hart" the gods looked down at the man and saw that this was true "we shall make him a saint dear human so no one will forget him" the man was happy with this later that day there was a statue made for the lord that said 'this is the statue of Sint Marten the Lord who was good to everyone' the people praise the man and __decided that they would celebrate the goodness of this man on the day he died November the 11end. And that is why we do this too Link to praise this man' _Link had nodded and then went home. He heard the kids sing and sighed he grabbed the bowl and opened the door. The kids stopped with singing by now. They looked like they could barley move cause their parents would dress them with very thick cloths. They all took something from the bowl and walked away again. Only a small girl said thank you and went after her friends. Link closed the door and put down the bowl on the floor he would get it when he would hear them again. Rusl was in Hyrule at the moment and was laughing at Link when he came down the stairs "wat are you laughing at dad*?" Link asked annoyed "nothing it just looks like you have 'fun' haha" Rusl answered. "I'm going to make chicken how would you like yours" Rusl asked as he stopped laughing. "grilled" Link said and heard the kids again. After 30 minutes most of them were gone from the streets. Rusl called him for dinner. Much to Link's annoyance there were still some kids on the streets when he was eating. When the last group was gone he put the bowl in the kitchen and finished his dinner. The doorbell rang. This time Rusl opened the door cause Link looked like he was going to hit the next person who he saw at the door. Zelda walked in the room and put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "did you like the feast or are you too annoyed with kids to have them around?" Link turned around and kissed her "that depends if you are here or not" he answered her. She smiled at him "next year I will celebrate with you okay?" "yes that would be fine" He said and kissed her again.

**So this is pretty much it. I made Link kind of like me cause I got annoyed with them too they almost never said 'thank you'. * I made Rusl Link's father cause it would fit with my own life like this my mom was to her Spanish course. Please review I would like to know what you think. **


End file.
